La Mitad de Mi Corazón
by Marttha Cullen Dollanganger
Summary: Edward se marcha a Europa, dejando a Bella, ¿Que pasará cuando el destino se encargue de reunirlos de nuevo?


**Este fic está escrito con la idea de participar en el Dance-Song Fic Contest**

**Título: La Mitad de Mi Corazón**

**Autor: Marttha Cullen Dollanganger**

**Summary: Edward se marcha a Europa, dejando a Bella, ¿Que pasará cuando el **

**destino se encargue de reunirlos de nuevo?**

**Rating: K+**

**Pareja: Edward X Bella**

**Numero de palabras: 4, 126**

**Canción(es): **

**¿Sabes? - Alex Ubago  
>Half of My Heart - John Mayer <strong>

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me llamen Bella, estoy en el último grado del instituto Forks, localizado en el pequeño poblado con el mismo nombre en el estado de Washington.

Llevo un par de años esperando por fin terminar para poder mudarme a un departamento en la ciudad de New York, donde estudiaré danza, mi mayor sueño, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos todo con tal de estar cómoda dejar de ser una "inútil mantenida", como suele decirme mi abuela cada noche después de haber bebido de más.

Creo que en verdad no me quiere ya que soy un estorbo en su vida tranquila, pero ya no lo seré más.

Mi madre, desafortunadamente no puede cuidar de mí, ya que no está en condiciones para poder hacerlo, se encuentra recluida en un hospital psiquiátrico, hace ya bastantes años, cuando mi padre la abandonó la misma noche en que ella le confesó que estaba embarazada de mí.  
>Creo que esa es otra razón por la que mi abuela me odia, por ser la causante del dolor que sufrió mi madre, puede que tenga razón en parte.<p>

Hoy fue día de visita en el sanatorio, mi madre es muy dulce cuando estoy con ella, me encanta contarle todo lo que ocurre en mi vida, a ella nunca podría mentirle –claro a excepción del trato que me da mi abuela- o hacerle daño, ¿Cómo podría?, es mi confidente y mejor amiga, me agrada leerle poemas mientras estamos sentadas en el pasto del jardín, se ve realmente linda cuando sonríe, claro a ella es a la única persona a la que extrañaré el día en que inevitablemente me marche, pero sea como sea trataré de venir todas las veces que me sea posible, incluso he considerado el hecho de buscar alguna clínica en la ciudad a donde me mude.

¿En el amor que tal me va?, vale, seré franca, solo he tenido dos novios en toda mi vida el primero fue Mike Newton, pero todo termino porque los dos descubrimos que nos llevábamos mejor como amigos, desde entonces no me siento atraída por algún chico, es más, he llegado a la conclusión de que el amor no es para mí.

Antes me emocionaba con la idea de encontrar a mi "príncipe azul", el chico realmente perfecto para mí, incluso llegue a creer, ingenuamente que él sería el indicado, mi todo, mi puerto seguro mi sol brillante que resplandecía sólo para mí, proporcionándome la alegría que completaba mi vida, sentía que podía confiar en él incluso tanto como en mi madre, era mi mejor amigo y a la vez la parte que hacia mi vida completa.

Podía imaginarme el resto de mi vida a su lado, con un hogar, niños, una enorme casa con un lindo jardín, siendo muy felices.

Ahora, sentada a la orilla de mi cama, en mi habitación –que además era el ático- recordé los hermosos momentos que compartimos…

_Estábamos sentados a en la orilla de un pequeño lago, tomados de la mano, nos sonreíamos el uno al otro, me encantaba platicar con él porque era demasiado fácil y natural._

_- Estoy muy preocupada sobre si seré aceptada o no en la universidad -_

_- Mi vida, por supuesto que vas a quedar, ya lo verás eres muy inteligente y además bailas divino, como los mismos ángeles y si no te aceptan, son unos idiotas – Me miró a través de esos ojos verdes bellísimos como las esmeraldas, amaba ese color era lo más hermoso que había visto, verlo fijamente provocaba que me sonrojara notablemente ya que no me sentía merecedora de que se posaran sobre mi tan cariñosamente._

_- Me encanta cuando te sonrojas cariño, te hace ver sexy – De pronto sus ojos se tornaron oscuros, sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría ahora…._

_Rodeo mi cintura con su enorme mano derecha atrayéndome hacia él, sentí como su aliento a pino combinado con su aroma varonil tan característico de él comenzó a mezclarse con el mío, acarició con su mano libre mi mejilla, Dios, ese simple gesto hacia que mi corazón comenzará a acelerarse a un ritmo bastante rápido, no pude resistirlo más y me incliné hacia él sin dejar que su mano se alejara de mi cintura, uní nuestros labios, teniéndome en su labio inferior, sintiendo su textura, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso, entreabrió los suyos dándome la bienvenida, iniciando una dulce lucha entre nuestras lenguas cuando el beso comenzó a hacerse más intenso me empujó suavemente sobre el césped en un rápido movimiento quedando sobre mi cuerpo, sintiendo como su corazón latía tan aprisa como el mío, incluso un poco más, esos minutos para mi eran una verdadera maravilla, podíamos estar así duran te horas, días si fuese posible, gustosamente lo aceptaría, pero desafortunadamente necesitábamos tomar aire, en el momento en que se hizo absolutamente necesario nos separamos, solo para tomar un poco de aire y volvíamos a besarnos con el mismo anhelo, podía sentir como el mundo se detenía a nuestro alrededor, me encantaba estar con él así, pero sabiendo que era hora de irnos, sin muchos ánimos fui deshaciendo nuestra unión mientras abrí poco a poco los ojos, tuve una vista completa de él, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, tenía los labios hinchados y rojos, me sonrío coquetamente mostrando sus dientes blancos y perfectos. Tomo mi mano dejando un suave besos en el dorso de la misma_

_- Creo que es hora de irnos…-hice un puchero al escuchar esas palabras-._

_- Pero me gusta estar así contigo le respondí mientras me aferraba a él._

_- A mí también hermosa – dijo mientras me regalaba una de sus encantadoras sonrisas torcidas – pero creo que a tu abuela no le agradará mucho que digamos, se puso serio al igual que yo, sinceramente no me había acordado de mi abuela, tenía razón debíamos irnos ya._

_- De acuerdo, tienes razón, le dije con un deje de tristeza, vamos, me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a poner de pie, una vez que estuve de pie dejo un suave beso en mis labios para caminar hacia su volvo que se encontraba no muy lejos de allí, no soltó mi mano mi mano en todo el camino de vuelta a casa de mi abuela_

El tiempo siempre suele pasar rápido cuando recordaba los momentos que compartí con él, sorprendentemente ya era poco más de medianoche cuando mire el reloj en mi buro, valía más que me fuera a dormir ya porque mañana había clases, caminé hacia la cómoda y saqué un conjunto de ropa interior junto con mi pijama y mi neceser dirigiéndome rápidamente al cuarto de baño.

Me miré en el espejo, me veía triste, pálida, no era la Bella feliz que solía ser tan sólo un par de años atrás antes mostraba una impecable sonrisa a todos en el instituto, incluso aunque la noche anterior hubiese tenido una discusión con mi abuela. Pero desde que ocurrió lo de él – Ya ni siquiera me permitía pensar en su nombre – dejé de ser la chica sociable que era antes.

Salí del baño después de secarme el cabello dirigiéndome directamente a la cama, quizá no podría dormir como era costumbre en todas mis noches. Tenía pesadillas que lo involucraban, imágenes que pasaban ante mis ojos como si fuera una película a diferencia de que está era una de terror con él al otro lado del mundo, quizá con una chica extranjera que le daba todo lo que él deseaba una parte de mí se alegraba con la idea de que el fuese feliz pero mi lado egoísta decía que él no debería estar con otra chica, si no aquí, conmigo, con una última imagen, la de su linda sonrisa me quedé dormida en medio de las lágrimas por recordarlo.__

El día siguiente fue igual que todos los demás después del instituto fui a mi último día de trabajo, me sentía aliviada y agradecida con la familia Yorkie por permitirme trabajar allí durante las tardes al igual que por comprender que debía irme, afortunadamente ya tenían a mi remplazo, Jessica, que se quedaría allí ya que ella y Mike iban a casarse en un par de meses.

El resto de la tarde estuvo realmente triste, pase gran parte de ella leyendo las cartas que él me mandaba, los correos y mensajes de texto, no podía evitar que las lágrimas salieran, el dolor que se instalaba en mi corazón era insoportable y mucho más si a eso le agregaba el hecho de que jamás volvería a ver esa sonrisa que hacia latir a mi corazón y era capaz de derretirme como si fuese un enorme cubo de hielo.

Me perdí en mis recuerdos hasta bien entrada la madrugada, no supe exactamente a qué hora me dormí, lo único que sabía era que nunca más lo podría tener a mi lado…

Me desperté sobresaltada por el ruido de la alarma resonando por toda la habitación, levante la mano perezosamente para apagarla, marcando con sus números fluorescentes, las 6:00 am, esperé cinco minutos en los cuales repase cuales serían mis actividades durante el día, no pude evitar sonreír al darme cuenta de que hoy era por fin el día en que sería oficialmente libre para irme de Forks, sí, era el día de la ceremonia de fin de cursos, no pensaba ir al baile ya que probablemente después de la ceremonia vendría a casa de mi abuela a terminar de hacer las maletas, además del insignificante hecho de que la única persona con la que me gustaría asistir simplemente no estaba disponible.

La ceremonia estuvo linda, cuando Ángela pronunció las palabras de despedida a toda la generación una lágrima rodó inevitablemente por mi mejilla, sus palabras eran muy hermosas, cuando terminó su discurso todos lanzamos los birretes al aire demasiado felices por haber culminado una etapa más en nuestras vidas para por fin comenzar otra, Ángela se acercó a mí, la felicité por sus palabras y nos abrazamos ya que sabíamos que probablemente no volveríamos a saber la una de la otra en bastante tiempo y la única forma de contactarnos seria por medio de internet.

Cuando llegué a casa la abuela estaba bebiendo en el sofá de la sala, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando pase a lado de ella, claramente no esperaba ninguna felicitación por parte suya, me encogí de hombros ante el pensamiento de ella felicitándome, simplemente era improbable, subí hacia el ático para comenzar a hacer las maletas.

Gracias al cielo ya tenía en orden todo lo demás y lo había enviado algunas cajas al que sería mi nuevo hogar en Nueva York, un objeto que cayó de mi ejemplar de Romeo & Julieta capto mi atención, me agache a recogerlo era la una hermosa rosa roja, me la regalo él el día en que me confeso sus sentimientos por mi…

_Era una linda tarde -31 de marzo de marzo para ser más exactos- hacia un clima maravilloso para ser un pueblo en el que la mayoría de los días estaba nublado, ese día el sol había salido a relucir a lo alto del cielo, me encantaba poder sentir los rayos del sol nutriéndome, pasó por mi después de que terminara mi turno en el restaurante, dijo que quería mostrarme algo, por supuesto desde antes ya lo consideraba mi amigo y pasábamos las tardes en un hermoso prado localizado a las afueras del pueblo, era un lugar maravilloso, donde nos poníamos a platicar por horas y horas, hablábamos de cosas triviales creo que nunca me cansaría de escuchar su linda voz, cuando llegamos insistió en vendarme los ojos_

_- Vamos Bella, sé que odias las sorpresas pero esto es importante para mi así que por favor tranquilízate y no te vayas a quitar la venda hasta que te diga ¿de acuerdo?_

_No muy convencida por el asunto decidí hacerle caso y asentí_

_- Vale, aguarda un segundo – escuche como comenzó a alejarse, para ser sinceros moría por saber que era lo que Edward tenía preparado para mí, estuve tentada a espiar a través de la venda, pero resistí y aguarde pacientemente, vale, ni tan pacientemente, simplemente trate de pensar en otra cosa para distraerme, como en su perfecta sonrisa_

_- Listo Bella, puedes quitarte la venda_

_Inmediatamente quité el trozo de tela que me impedía ver lo que él tenía sólo para mí, estaba parado en un pequeño escenario en medio del prado, tenía una grabadora conectada a unas bocinas, me sonrió torcidamente, me tome algo de tiempo para observarlo con más atención, al parecer durante el tiempo que lo esperé se cambió ya que vestía elegantemente con una camisola azul con corbata un pantalón de vestir negro y zapatos a juego, su cabello al parecer no tenía arreglo ya que lo llevaba desordenado como siempre, en otro chico se vería mal, pero en él lo hacía ver sexy, a mí se veía realmente encantador de esa manera, poniéndole play al aparato, comenzó a sonar una melodía de piano, supuse que era él interpretándola ya que le fascinaba tocar ese instrumento, comenzó a cantar mientras se acercaba poco a poco hacia mi dirección,_

_¿Sabes?, vida mía,_

_Que cuando cae el sol y se apaga el día_

_La luna brilla pura y limpia._

_Pues tú la iluminas con tu amor_

_Con tu belleza y con tu olor_

_Con tu cariño, tu alegría y con tu voz._

_Sus ojos brillaban de una manera muy especial mientras su mano comenzó a rozar mi mejilla de una manera, tan suave y dulce, como si con su roce fuese a romperme, coloco su otra mano libre en mi cintura mientras acercaba su boca a mi oído_

_Levantas mi ánimo cuando me haces falta _

_Sabes hacerme reír a carcajadas._

_Puede que mañana veas en mi rostro la luz del alba_

_O puede que ya no sientas nada,_

_Pero te aseguro que si hay algo de lo que no dudo_

_Es que mi amor no encuentra fronteras en este mundo._

_Comenzó a guiarme alrededor del prado mientras nos movíamos al ritmo de la melodía, su voz era hechizadora, comencé a prestarle atención a la letra y me pregunté si realmente me estaba tratando de decir lo que yo creía, que sentía lo mismo por mí, como yo lo sentía por él, me giro en una vuelta lenta apretando un poco su cuerpo con el mío podía sentir su aliento muy cerca de mi rostro, traté de seguir escuchando la canción mientras lo observaba a los ojos_

_porque yo sé que este es amor del verdadero_

_Y sin dudarlo ni un momento, te confieso que te quiero…_

_Justo cuando pronunció la última frase sentí como el aire escapaba de mis pulmones, por Dios, él me quería, no podía creerlo, sentí como una lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla, llevo su dedo pulgar a mi mejilla y la enjuagó, con ese gesto, bajé la mirada hacia el piso, pero hizo que lo viera de nuevo a los ojos cuando colocó su mano en mi mentón girándolo delicadamente hacia su rostro_

_- Bella, lo que dice en la canción es lo que realmente siento, estoy enamorado de ti pero si no sientes lo mismo, puedo comprenderlo… -noté un poco de tristeza en su mirada, ¿en verdad creía que no sentía lo mismo por él?-_

_- ¿Cómo no podría quererte?, eres la persona más comprensiva que conozco, eres tierno, cariñoso, un excelente confidente, a tu lado puedo ser yo misma y yo...-tome valor, él me quería, así que nada podría separarme de él ahora- yo también te quiero, no sé exactamente desde cuándo, pero sé que es así…_

_- Entonces – se arrodillo frente a mí, sacó una preciosa rosa roja, entregándomela – Isabella Swan ¿quisieras ser mi novia?_

_- Oh, por supuesto que sí, sí quiero serlo, - se levantó y yo lo abracé con fuerza, seguramente este sería uno de los mejores días de mi vida, me devolvió el abrazo, estuvimos así durante unos momentos, cuando el habló_

_- ¿Podrías decirlo de nuevo? – Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería -_

_- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…-tomó delicadamente mis mejillas en sus manos, acercando sus labios a los míos, besarlo era realmente maravilloso…_

Noté como las lágrimas hacían un camino por mis mejillas mientras con la punta de mis dedos rozaba la delicada y frágil rosa, unos minutos después la guardé junto con las demás cosas, para mañana, al fin cumpliría mi sueño.

_Semanas después_

Me adapté bastante bien a la escuela de danza, ya tenía un empleo y había logrado trasladar a Renné a una clínica en la ciudad, claro a mi abuela no le hizo mucha gracia cuando se enteró, pero no me importaba, tendría a mi madre segura cerca de mí y podría visitarla todos los días, hoy presentarían al nuevo pianista, ya que el anterior había decidido jubilarse.

Estábamos practicando una de nuestras coreografías cuando Madame Zolta, anunció al nuevo pianista

- Señoritas, les presento a nuestro nuevo pianista, Edward Cullen – Juro que sentí como la sangre abandonaba mi rostro, no podía ser, ¿él aquí?, Dios, esto definitivamente debía ser un sueño o en el mejor de los casos, una pesadilla, estaba de pie junto a ella, estaba más guapo de lo que recordaba, quizá era el agua o la comida de Europa, lo que había hecho esos cambios en él, lucia unas enormes ojeras por debajo de los ojos, no pude evitar preguntarme porque sería…la voz de Madame me sacó de mis pensamientos – bien chicas, él es uno de los mejores pianistas que hay en el mundo, así que debemos estar orgullosas de que decidiera venir a nuestra academia, ya se irán conociendo mejor, por lo pronto dejemos que se instale mientras ustedes continúan ensayando.

Obedecimos a Madame y continuamos con nuestra coreografía, en todo momento no dejé de sentir un par de ojos sobre mí, la sensación era algo indescriptible, me hacía sentir algo incomoda e indefensa, pero trate de pasarlo por alto, concentrándome en mis movimientos, cuando terminamos las clases, rápidamente me dirigí a los vestuarios y salí pitando de allí, no quería encontrármelo frente a frente, aún no estaba lista, en el trabajo, seguí tratando de adivinar por qué Edward había decidido venir a Nueva York, a la misma academia donde estaba estudiando, siendo que era uno de los mejores pianistas, una pequeña sensación de esperanza se instaló en mi pecho al pensar en que había vuelto solo porque seguía queriéndome, moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro desechando esos pensamientos, continuando con mi trabajo.

Me encontraba en casa practicando algunos pasos, cuando el timbre sonó, me preguntaba quién sería a esta hora, cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a Edward frente a mí, quise decir algo pero ningún sonido salió de mis labios

- Mira Bella, sé que te estás preguntando que rayos hago a esta hora frente a tu puerta, pero veras, tengo algo muy importante que decirte

- Mira Edward – mis labios se sintieron extraños al pronunciar su nombre, ya que no lo había hecho durante bastante tiempo – la verdad no sé qué estás haciendo aquí, pero para ser sincera no creo que me importe – lo sé, era la peor mentira que había salido de mis labios, pero debía actuar de esta manera si no quería resultar herida de nuevo, pude ver algo de tristeza en su mirada cuando lo vi a los ojos

- Sé que debes estar enfadada conmigo, pero tienes que saber que no he dejado de quererte a pesar de todo este tiempo separados, fui un verdadero estúpido al dejarte y espero que no sea demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas, si es que aún tienen solución – mi corazón dio un salto al escucharlo decir esas cosas y el sentimiento de esperanza se instaló de nuevo en mi pecho -

- Mira, Edward, no lo sé, en verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo y pues, decidiste que ir a Europa era lo mejor para ti, en verdad lo acepto, pero no sé qué responderte, creo que necesito tiempo

- ¿Tiempo?, te daré lo que sea Bella, pero primero necesito saber una cosa – comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a mi rostro mientras mi corazón latía furiosamente en mi pecho - ¿aun sientes algo por mí?

Como pude logre que mi voz saliera más o menos serena – Mira Edward, es tarde y creo que deberías ir a casa a dormir, ya podremos hablar después

- Está bien Bella, será como tú quieras – repentinamente se inclinó hacia mí y dejo un suave beso en mi mejilla, realmente me sorprendió esa acción y no pude evitar el sonrojo que apareció en mis mejillas, las sentí el calor que hacía mucho no sentía en ellas, el me regalo una de sus brillantes sonrisas torcidas

- Entonces nos veremos mañana en la academia, descansa Bella

- Emm, si, hasta mañana – logre decir, en cuanto lo vi alejándose por el pasillo, sonreí como una idiota, cerré la puerta y deslice mi cuerpo en ella, aún me quería, Edward aún me quería, ¿Pero qué pasaría ahora?, no lo sé, realmente no lo sabía

Los días fueron pasando y nuestra relación poco a poco comenzó a formarse de nuevo, teníamos platicas relacionadas con las melodías de la academia y en algunas ocasiones me invito a tomar un café, me pregunto por mi madre y se alegró cuando le conté que estaba en una clínica en la ciudad, prometió ir conmigo en la próxima visita, recuerdo que a mamá le encantaba pasar tiempo con Edward, cuando íbamos a las visitas en Forks

Un día Edward me invitó a cenar, me llevó a un lugar donde al parecer cantaban algunos solistas, él tenía varios amigos que se presentaban allí, así que le pareció buena idea llevarme, en un momento de la cena, se disculpó para ir al tocador de caballeros, pasaron unos minutos cuando volvió a la mesa con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, una linda canción comenzó a inundar el ambiente, mientras un hombre se paraba en el escenario

- Está canción es una dedicatoria especial para una dama encantadora que se encuentra presente, Isabella Swan, está canción es para ti, de parte de un bobo que no supo apreciarte lo suficiente – los músicos se pusieron en sus puestos comenzando a cantar

_I was born in the arms of imaginary friends  
>Free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been<em>

_Then you come crashing in, like the realest thing  
>Trying my best to understand all that your love can bring<em>

_- _¿Me permite esta pieza señorita Swan? – Susurro encantadoramente

- Por supuesto Señor Cullen, una pequeña risa salió de mis labios

_Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you  
>That I can't keep loving you<br>Oh, with half of my heart_

Caminamos hacia la pista de baile tomados de la mano, me encantaba la sensación de sentir su piel contra la mía, comenzamos a bailar abrazados, su aroma inundó mis sentidos, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho mientras nos movíamos alrededor de la pista

- No sabes cuánto te eche de menos mientras estuve en Europa, muchas veces intenté regresar a buscarte, pero tenía miedo de que me hubieras olvidado o hubieras encontrado a otra persona que me remplazase

-Nadie podría reemplazarte Edward, nunca – lo mire seriamente a los ojos, esperando que le quedara realmente claro que nunca dejaría de amarlo

_I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else  
>I made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself<br>Lonely was the song I sang, 'til the day you came  
>Showing me a better way and all that my love can bring<em>

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces cuando dices esas cosas - se detuvo haciendo que yo también hiciera lo mismo – Bella ¿Me perdonas por haberte abandonado por tanto tiempo?, me miró a los ojos haciendo que me perdiera en el hermoso verde que había en ellos, en verdad se veía que había sufrido, no sé si más que yo, pero eso no era lo que importaba en estos momentos, lo que si lo hacía era que estábamos juntos de nuevo y se lo dije

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, Edward, lo importante es que estamos juntos de nuevo

- ¿Entonces eso es un sí? – me reí ante el tono tan tierno de su voz

- Claro, porque cuando te fuiste, te llevaste contigo la mitad de mi corazón y ahora que estás aquí, está completo de nuevo y no quiero que te vayas

Me miro seriamente, - No, te prometo que no me iré, me quedaré a tu lado por el resto de nuestras vidas y nuestros corazones estarán completos para siempre…-diciendo lo último, se inclinó besándome durante un largo tiempo.

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, recuerden un review no cuesta nada, pero si alegra mi día :D

Marttha ñ_ñ

29.07.11


End file.
